Transformationing
by poWurrangursXtreemNinjaforsez
Summary: When the 4 childs reealize there is a danger approach. They have two discover itselves and becum the power...and TRANSFROM!
1. Chapter 1: The 1rd awakeneng

**OncE upn a tim. Their was theze childs an they were starting a jurney taht wud change there LIFES 5EVs**

**it Statred at the store.**

Rosea nd Dave was in there (the stor)0 when snududently,,,

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

thEre was a big isploshun and everthing went flying. Ros and Dave where okay becuase they are powr rangrs!1

"POWER RANGUR ACTIVAET!" rose and dave climaxed is unisin. and they Tarnsfromed into POEWR RNAGERSSSSSSSSSS/

~**_meenwile_**~

these 2 diffrent kids were at another stor in athor place and they were Jade and Johnithin. but evreyone called him just John for shot.

"Hmm do you wnat the cheese munchers or the nachobursts 4 brakefast"? Jade inqutisited? before John culd ansewr they're was a

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

"oh no I thenk were poewer rangersssss" shreked John and then they TRINSFRAMMED!

_**OKAY BECK 2 ROZ N DAV**_

_****_"oh shit wer power Rangers." Rose said noncahlinatay. Her Power Rangur otfit was a gothic pink with red blood and sparkles and lace trim with leather desines and cats.

"at lest i still have my Shaeds!" Dave cooled. He had skinny jeenz but made out of power ranger stuff and shades and robot arms and shades

"Be Carefull the city is under aTTACK" Rose gestered."Oh look thers too more POWER RAGNERS"

And then the two platinum blond harred siblings gazed on the horzin landscae as a swift breez was sweeping the sunris.

and they saw jon and jade there and they said

"hi w'er power rangers"

**cliffHANGER ENDNINGGGGGGGGGG PLS REVIEW THNKKKKKKKZZXXXX**


	2. Chapter 2: Teamwork is coolwork swag

**wen wee lft of dey had jus saw eachofer 4 the fusrt tim**

"oMG""Look John there power RAngeres too :O" Jade inqured. John was to busy piking his nose too reelise what she was talking.

"hahahahahhahahahahhahahahahahahahahhahahahahh I''m beusy Lol." resputied John. "YOU FUGCKING SHITBUTT JONATHIN1" relpied Jaed. Jihn new she was seroos becas she said his full nam and not just his nacknim because that ment she was seruous and not plyaing around anymore so u coul'd tell s he was being srsly.

"Ok now I can Tell your seiriuuos' John eclamatoed.

"Ok" counterd Jade.

Anyways they sawed them and they said

"HEY DAVE HEY ROSE WER PWER RANGHERS ALSO""""!THEY were yelling bcus they were at the opisite sides of the place n it was loud so they were yelling with there lungs super hard,.

"Omg hpw did you even no the names of us/" Rose perused.

"Idk I just had the feeling in my head like i saw you in my dreams when i was Sleeping. ". Said John

"that's cool" Dave said that becuase he was cool;

'Okay lets teamwork it out" said Jade"according to my calcolations if we work like a team we can defaeat the monstur attiking this place" she also said again.(JAde did it)

"NO!" moaned Rose. "We are so too cool to work also togefer with you and that nerdy but also very sexy young man over there swag" Dave said that and thn John felt rlly embarssed because of the thing dave said just now .

"Oh ok but"before John was finishDave &Rose flew in the aire to go to the monstr to kill it.

But the montser wakked them in the vagina and they were in a comma.

"Oh no" said the people whois names have a start with J (ist John and Hjade(

and The n they went up there and they used there Power Rnager s powers and woked them up.

"JUST DO IT THE TEAMWORKING!" THE John and jade massaged with all the strungh in the re Stomiakchs so loud that they barfed.

"ok" said then they did.

"ok I'll hold the monstr s face and u Do you're specil attACK" John exasterbated profusley'

he did it. "SPISCIAL ATTACK SUPER BLAST GO" dave WAILED AT THE TOP OF THE LUNGS!and the monstr deed.

"SEE I TOLD YOU WE COULD DO IT WE HAD A WORKING TOGETHER

"wEE DID IT!" yelled jade and Jane, even tho the did abslute nothing

suddenly, the monstor revived and turn into GIANT MONSTER!?

ohh no said everyone, even the people outside the stor because the mostar was now big and broke throwugh the roof and so they coud see it.

What we do now?! said the people not named dave, wile speking to dave b/c (- this means becauases) hes the smart one.

dawnt worry said dave: i have a plans.

_**OMG cliffhanger ending HOW WILL DAY DEFEET THE GIANT MONSER RATE PLZ TO FIND OUT!?**_


	3. Chapter 3: STARBUZCKS SPONSOR ME PLES

**brrkay su wen whe lift aff last tim dey wer the manstr was a big wun and dey wer kewl**

dAVe was a plan.

"OMGdave tell me your plan pls" mastitacted John with every was sexually atracted 2 him.

"I have this plan and it's cool but i dun't have it yet B/c It's still making on in my brain but yes" re-BUTTed Dave strinjently.

"OMG okay." appled Rosie understatingly. "Lets go 2 strabucks to think it out" She directed like a conducter of a orchestra of demise and wonder with the sunrise in the sanshoone of her

"Haha ha haha" Jade laughed like a crazy hyena lady "I love sTarbucks there caffee is so sweet like the tender sorrows of a thousand sorrow tneders in my butthole (**OMG STARTBUX SPANSOR ME PLSSSSSSSZZZZSSSZSSSSZSSSSSSSSSSSSSZZSZSZSZZSSSSZS SZZSZSSZSSZ))))) **

"ok" Conjured John.

And they went n John ordervred a Triple chocolate funshake surprise.

"omg What is the surprise of it?" Cackled David.

"duh THAT'S THE SURPRISE!" googled John and they evrone laughed relly hard. it was funny so they were laughing at it alot.

and then Dave orderd a skinny lattay becas he wnats to be skny and he is aronexic and he barfs a lot and he barfed when he dranked it and he ordered little shades to put on his cup and he is cool so he has to put shades on it so it is COOOL!

okay so Jade got a ornage joose and Rose got black coffee because IT IS BLAK LIKE HER INSIDE OF HER SOULSSSSSS! AND becuase sshe is racest.

They drunk the things and they recycled there cups #BE GREEN #SAVE THE ERTH #DO IT #HAPPY RTH DAAYYY #OKAy and then they wated for Dave too barf in the bathroom and he accidintally went to THE GIRLS BATHROOM.

"OH DAAAAAAVE HAHAHAHAHA" said the poeple who wernt DAve because he is in the bathroom YOU DUMB FUCK. He came out and jon Said

"HEY Dave I think you should stop it with the barfing becuase you can get A SUICIDDDEEEEEE!" John said it and he was relley sad Becuase he din't want Dave to do it because he was in the love with him and a hommo.

"Ok" respitated Dave with a sig of relief. and John let outside a sihg of relied because he was reliefed.

"OKAY BATTLE TIME!dave did you do yo'ure PLANS YET!" ttalked Rose.

"yes but their is SECRETTTTTT U CAN'T KNOW UNTIL ur reddy" Dave said very angerly and he slapped her in her face beucase he was ANGERY

"Ok I'm redy" She said after that.

"ok"

**OMGOMGG MAJOR CLIFFF HANGERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR FAVORITE AND FOLLOW AND REVIE 4 MOREERERERERRRRERRERERRERERERERERRRRRRRRRRRRRERRER ERERERERERRRRR PS MABYE THEY WILL FINLAY DEFEAT THE MANSTERRRR? IDK I NEED TO RITE IT STILL/**


	4. Chapter 4: SUDNEDLY THERE IS AN OC?

**NO H8ATING PLS js bcs my stroy is buttir then uyurs dnt meen u hv 2 be jllls**

**why dnt u git your lifee?**

**n b a mature! thank hrs da stroryryyy nd Also thnks 2 my bRothr 4 halping me wiff spelling nd stuff 4 dis chIapITur**

SUDDENLY YOU ARE THIS Girl IT WIL MAEK SENSE LATR IF U KEP READING

"Beep, beep" That is your alarm and you waked up

Ure name is Angelswan Crimson Destiny-Hope Indigochild Mary Starbeauty Swanlake Lake Superior Uchiha Uzumaki Capulet Sue Thorne Ketchum Gryffindor Skywalker Lalonde Peixes. You are 13 years old and you go to the mirror and brush you're floor length lavender-silver golden hair with red highlights and orange streaks and speckles of teal and it's natural because of you're bloodline. You also have special powers and mind control and you are a wizard and a kunoichi jedi. You live alone with you're special giant silver wolf called Crystaldick and he talks but only you can understand because you have wolf blood and also he has powers. You also have every pokemon ever because you are a pokemon master and they all know every move and they are all shiny like your porcelain skin. But your favorite is pikachi and skitty because they are kawaii-desu and also super powerful like you.

You go to your giant walk in closet with every designer clothe and pick out a violet corsette and a shiny mint miniskirt and thigh high leather pink boots with hearts and glitters and you put on you're golden custom tiara with diamonds and jewels in every color except not tacky and it looks really tasteful because you are a princess of 7 different countries but you ran away because of you're evil stepmother and you put on rainbow eyeshadow but it only takes you 2 seconds because your really good at makeup and you also do blue lipstick because you are fashion forward.

The door knocks and you open it and its Jake English and he has spiky scene hair with red tips and he is wearing guyliner but just a little bit so it's not girly ok and he has a cigarette and hes really cool. He gives you pizza that he got for free because he works at the pizza store. You eat the whole pizza but you still only weigh 90 pounds because you have a super metabolism and are always skinny.

"So there's this super cool game and it's called 'Sburb'," Jake explains thoughtfully. Jake then realizes that you have mind powers and so you already know.

"I'm really sorry Jake-kun, but I already promised Dirk Strider that I would be in his Sburb session!" you reply sadly. Jake looks extremely disappointed and he looks like he's about to cry and you don't want his eyeliner to smudge on his perfect emerald eyes but they're also crimson red because he's wearing color contacts. You suddenly have a great idea because your a super genius with an IQ of over 2000:

"Oh I know!" you exclaim, "How about we all do a session together? You feel proud of you're idea.

But suddenly, Jake yells, "NO! I WANT YOU ALL TO MYSELF! IF I CAN'T HAVE YOU THERE'S NO POINT IN LIVING!" He then starts crying a lot because he's sensitive. He runs out of your mansion made out of trees in the magical forest. Worried because hes you're friend and you love him a lot but not in that way just as diamond-y friends, you pick up the hem of you're pink lolita gothic princess ball gown and run after him with super speed because you're worried.

**#CLIFF #HANGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR **t**hank u su mch 4 redding that 1 i no it's kinda diffrint but IT WILL AL MAEKK SENCE JUST U WAETTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT also im not gonna post da next one till i git 132320329329039 rEVYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS (nd they hav 2 b pawsitivvvvvv))(()()))_))))))) **


	5. Chapter 5: MECHA-DROODS!

**HIIIIIIIIIII THNX 4 AL DA REVOOZZZZZZ111**

**I RELY APRECTITE IT ANEWWYZ I DAT LIST CHAPTUR WAS MY OCCCCCCCCCCC SO DNT HAT PLS SHE WIL BECAM IMPRATENT LAITR AND ALSU THNZ 2 MY BRUDER 4 HELPING ME WIF SPELING IN THE LAST 1**

suddenly i have the Planned" David growled.

"oK So tell me you dweebus!" Said Rose(in this stry she is his brather so thats Y she sayed that0

"OK" and then he did tell them it

"OMG DAVe THAT'S SUCH A COOL PLANNNNNS!" John wisperd sexyly and he twerked 2 be secksy.

"Ya" commented Dave. Suddenly they all got into the fromation. They awere reday for the attack GO!

THEY did it but it din't werk becuase the monster WAS BEGGER NOW SO IT WAS TO BIG FROR THEM 2 FIGT IT THEY NEDED 2 GET STRAONGER.

Snudingly they got a call on there Pwer Rnagesr iPads that they had (AN: i hv 3 bcuz im richhhhh) AND IT WAS FROM ...ANDREW HUSKY?

"Guys u Have to use yur SPECIAL POWER RANGGER MECHA-DRIODS TO DEFET IT" he Whaled. "Wow Ander Hosey is so sexual" muttered Jade looudly with a sexi look inside her eyes.

"Ok" they said except DAve because he already knew and that was his plant all along becuase he was smart. "Who wants to do it 1rd"

"I!" sAID John with youthefull vigur. He got his drod and it was a giant BLEU APPLE! LOL. Then David did his Drood and it was a EGG.

"oMG Dave its an egg liek my name! We are like solmits!" farted john like a gay. then Jade did hers and it was a dog

"That's werd..." screamed Jade, "This loks like my dog Becquirrel!" and erryone thout it was wierd to. Ok and then Rose went her drod and it was a BOTTEL. "This reminds me of my mom Roxy" she cried and a tear went down her minty fac like a waterfull in a mint rock and she was cring bucaese the monstr had kelled her mom wen they war in the shoppe.. Everyun gapsed becuase they had nevr seen Rose cri.

"Ok" said Jade in a deprussd way.

"Ok so lits attck" said evryone and then they DID.

John's appel used an attick wer a wurm shot ot of it dave used an attick wre a chiking did it and then rose did a thing were she attcked it and they alll ataccked it

THE MASNTRI FINLY DEED?!

Everyone was a celibration "HOORAY WE DOD IT" SAID Dave liek a girl.

BUT SUDNINLLYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYY

A NUTHIR POWUR RANGER WALKED IN AND DEY HAD A WHIT UNIFRAM AND THEY TAK OF IT'S MISK AND IT WAS...

DOC STRATCH!

"WTF!" SAID JADE.

**supr claffhingr I nUUUUU MAKE SUR TO RIVIEWWWW**

**WUT WILL HAPINIS THE MASNTR DED NOW? WUT IS BICKRILL DOING HEER? FIND UT IN THE NIXT CHAPTUR I NED 2 RITE IT STILL THO.**


	6. Chapter 6: A MISTEROS CUNTCIL?

**FANKS 4 THI RAVOOS IT MENS ILAT 2 MY. OK HER IS THI CHIPTOR 4 YU PLS ENJOY DNT HAITE**

Then in an Far away oniverse there is a councel hapeneng.

"FUCKING FUCK IS THESE NOO POR RANGURSSS?" Sad the Grey Rangger.

"i wwwwwwanna hawe sewwwx wet all dem" said the Pruple Rnager.

"MotHURrFUCKkers theyMOTHErfuckeng leTS' gIET hIGh." Added the other darker Pruple Rangur

"excuse me yOu 0guys i have a plans0000 0kay this is a concil not a DATING WOBSITE!" sn00ted Aradiauhh I mean the DArkish Red Ranager

"Sut Up You Are Plan Sucks" said the Orange rangur (AN: I MAAED KANAYA ORNGE 2 MAK IT LESS CONFOSING BCUZ JADE IS ALRIDDY GREN OKAY STP HATENG)

"Y3H U S4CK 314341" sneckerd the Teel Runger. All the rangers in the cuntcil laffed.

"8ut like why ar8 th8ey on that str8ang8e planit called Earf?" Aksed the Darkish Bloo RAngher

"D+++D Maybe because. They are StRONGGGGG!?" said The not dark but still Blue Ranager

"uH,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,yAH,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,rIGHT,,,,i,,,,,,,,,,bET,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,tHERE,,,,,,,,,,,,wEEKLENGS!,,,!,,,,!,,," professod the Bron Renger

"2o what iis we do?" encroged the Yelluw Rigner smartlie.

";#333#::: meow abmeowt we meow there meow meow33333" bibbled the Green Kat Ronger while lickeng her own butthole (AN: CATS DU THT OK I WUZ BEING RELISTIC STHP HATIENGGGGGGGGGGGGGG SWAG)

"wuw t((hits a fishy GOOD ID_EA GUD JOB NAPOTA I ME-N G-R-EEN- R-A-N-G-E-R" globbed the Fucsiha Roinger

"FUCK YOU NIPOTA THITS A RELY BAD PLAN" replid the Gray Reurnger stoopingly

"guys let's all just sittle d0wn 00kay" complinned the Brwnish Red Ronoger. "guys srsly we need t0 f0lllow my plan 0kay lets just lik kep waching thim and we can lern the ways 0f them to be like a human s0 that we can like test them to make sure there reddy"

"Re88y for wh8t?" gruntid the darkish bloo rinuger.

"reddy f0r...THE THING 00000000000000000000"

"GAPSP!" sayed erryone.

"The Thnig? You Cant Be Seriously Ardia You Slut" conjulugatid the Arnge Roger.

"yes the thniggggggggggggg! teel Rnigger had a prophecy ab0ut it and she was telling the future! 0MG SHES D0ING IT AGGAIN!" lulled Brunish Red Ronger.

SUDDONGLY, T33L R1NG4RS eyes rolld into the back of her head so u could only see her red Whites part of it with liek the viens and stoff.

"OK4Y TH1S IS TH2 PROPHIC3Y TH3RE W1ILL BE TH3S3 4 (four like the number not like the lettur a u dumpass) CH1LDS N TH3Y W1LL H4V3 POWRS BEY1ND UR IMAGON1T1ON OH 4ND TH3Y W1LL B3 POW3R RNAGRS LIEK YOU BUT EVENCHULLY TH3Y C4N B3 STRONG3R TH4N U JUST S4YING 4ND TH3Y W1LL H4V3 TH3 STRONGN3SS OF A THOUS4ND SW33T ANG3LS OF DE4TH AND MIS3RY LIKE ST4ARS ON THE SUMMER BRE33333Z3 WITH TH3 ON3 WHO MUST B3 ONLY TOG3TH3R TH3Y CAN DO 1T IF U BELI3VE TICK TICK ON THE CL1CK AND THE P4ARTY DON'T STOHP WOAOAHAOOHH OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...4ND 4LSO TH3Y W1LL DO THE THING!" and she said it like there was a demon in her bodey and it was rlly spooky and everone had the chillllls.

"wwowwww nowww i am chilly wvwvwvwvvv" moned purple ranger because he was relly chilll since he got the chills wen she told the profocy.

"see i t0ld y0u guyssssss! there g0nna d0 the thing just give them tim they need t0 be stringer still but if they get stronger they will be c0me super strong and they will be str0000000000ng just do" cackled the dark Bronowish REd Rununuger

"WHEN THE FUCK WILL WE NO WHEN THERE REDDY FUCKING!?" asked Gray Ranger.

"Idk fuck y0u".

**weEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEE THNKA U 4 REDDDING! DNT 4GIT 2 RAVIOOOWWWWWWW**

**LET ME TILL U A SERCET...THEESE R ACTHUALLY REEL CHURCAATERS FRUM HAMSTOCK! FIND OOT IN THE LATUR CHAPTER WHO THEY RRRRRRRR**


	7. Chapter 7: TEATIM GON RONG 1 LOL

**HEHEHEYYY I NU I HAVNET UPDATTED IN A WILE BUTT! HERE U GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOO000001**

YOU ARE ANGELSWAN AGAIN (MY OC REMEMBAR?

You chase aftar Jake-kun while flyeng on your magic carpet that you found in a thrift shop once (you go thrifting a lot because you are super scene and hipster and soft-grunge and pastel goth) and you catch up rly fast because it goes at 1 quatrillion kms (kilomitters per second and use kilomitters because you are from the uk) and you catch up to him and he is in an ally way and he is cutting his wrists because he are depresed.

"Jake-kun don't do THAT!" you scream because you really care about him and youdon't want him to get hurted.

"Ok" he proclaimes and he stops it.

"Well well well what do we have hear?" says a voice from the shadows it is a really sexy voice but kind of gay.

"OMG DIRK-KUN!" you squeel happily and you knowed he was there because you can see inside the dark!

"Hey Angel-Swan..." he says sexishly.

"Hey... Englesh" he says that even more sexily and you think he's bisexual but idk.

"Omg let's go have tea!" you suggest cheeringly because you wanted to break the awk silence.

"Kk" they both say at the same time.

The three of you go to your house and you go to the tea room and you have a really homongous pile of different kinds of tea (NOT HERBAL TEA BECAUSE THAT IS FOR POSERS).

"So what tea do you want guys" you ask exitedly.

"Um I'll have green tea." says Jake

"I'll have orange tea" says Dirk.

You decide that you want to have camomille passion-fruit darjeeling berry punch sour watermelon tea and you pull those teas out of the thing and then you fill up a teapot with water and you put it on the stove to boil and as you turn on the stove you burn yourself on your finger!

"Ouchy!" you yelp really cutely. Both of the guys immediately get up and go to you to make sure your okay!

"Are you okay my lovely princess?" asks Dirk like a gentle man.

"Ugh! I was going to ask her" says Jake really loudly and he flips his emo hair. You start to blush hot pink (YOU HAVE HOT PINK BLOOD BECAUSE YOU ARE EVEN HIGHER THEN FEFFERRI ON THE BLOOD THINGY).

"Omg you guys stop fighting" you goggle lightheartingly.

SUDDINGLY, you here a loud noise and it's the water boiling in the teapot! You put the tea leaves in and it makes the tea.

You go over to the table to poor the tea when SUDENLY! The room starts spinning and a magical scratchy portal thingy opens and you are getting sucked in!

"OH NO JAKE-KUN, DIRK-KUN HELP!" you scream frantickly! And then you are sucked in.

"Wha-where am I?" you say to yourself and you find yourself in a strange new land.

You see 4 kids, a bleu one, a gren one a pruple one, and a red one,

"OMG WHO R U?"

**that's TE ENDOF DIS CHAPTORRR! WAT HAPPNED 2 ANGLSWON? WHER ARE SHE? FIND OOT ND KEP READENG!1 (ALSO ROVIOWWW_**


	8. Chapter 8: A NEW RANGER ND A NEW ENEMEY!

**HI GOYZ LONG TIM NO UPDAITE! 2 DA PEEPLE SAYING DAT DIS IZ A "TROLLFIC''? DUH OF CORSE IT IZ THIZ IS HOMSTICK THR ARE LIK 20 TROLLZ DUHHHHHHHHHHHHHH AND FUC OFF PREPZ! OK HEERZ THE CHIPTR**

****"Hopy shet where am i" aksed Angelswan with a worred look in the eyes.

"DUH! Your in earth!" condomed John sassily. Then he smacked her in the butt bcause he was SASSSY nd gay.

"OMG John your such a dofus!" Jade was doing her calcolations in her calcalator because shewas a science geek and also smart but not as smart as Dave hes the smart one. then she was done calcolationsing and said "OK so acccording to my cslculations you are fruom anothir ONIVERSE!" Jade yippled. and Everbody was staring on her becos she was being a little wierd.

"Omg your relly pretty Angelswan!" Rose anumbriated with gustos. Rose looked at Angleswans face and though it was rly pretty she wantid 2 sex it.

"Thanks u too!" Replid Angilswan nicely.

"GUYS THERS NO TIME TO B PRETTY WE HAV 2 FIGHT!" hollah'ed Dave he was getting impatent with these bitches.

"But, i not a power ranger like u guys i can't Fightt!" whimpered Angeswan conofidently. BUT then she transforomed into the WITE RANGER1!. "oH wait nevermind."

Ok let's fit! "Wait but what ar we even fighting tere's nofing there!" whined John.

THEN SUDDINGLY,,, A GIANT MONSTOR WITH RELLY BIG FUR AND IT WAS BLACK AND A DOG AND TENTACLIS!.

"Oh ok theres the monstro" gaaggled Johon.

k let's go said someone.

AND THEN THEY TRID TO FIGHT IT. john used his Power Ranger hammer and winded it. Dav used his power ranger sowrd and did time. Jad used her riffle and space and shotted it hard. Rose used like needles and made it a scarf (errone knows dat monstrs HATE SCRAFS!))))0

and then Agnleswan used HER MAGORCAL PRINCISS JEDI SPARKLE SMASHHSHSHSHSHH and evrone clapped becuase it was so protty.

BUT THE MONSTER DIDN'T WAS NOT HURTED BY THE ATTACS!

"lol I AM THE GRAEITE AND PORFUL MONSTAR JACK NIOR! I H8TE POWER RONGER S AND I WILL KILL U. I WILL BE IN MY LAIR IN THE TOP OF MOUNT DERSE AND U WILL TRY TO KILLL ME AND U WILL FAIL! K BYE" and then he telepraonted away.

"holy shtit"

**THANKZ U 4 REDING PLAZ REVUIOW THANKIES BYE!**


	9. Chapter 9: PASION AND ROMNACE

**WHEN WEE LIFT OF DEY FOUND OUT THAT THE EVIL VILLON WIAS JOCK NAIR!?**

**ANYWGUESY HER'S THE CHSPTRTOR**

_BACK IN THE_ _CONCIL... but the concil is adjorned now okay_

"w0w that c0uuncil was some B0LLSHIT!" moned the Brownish Red Ranger loodly.

"Pssssssssst." said a voice.

"0mg what was that?" triggled Brunnish red Ranger questoninly.

"Ar8diah it's me!"" yipped the Dark Blue Wronger

"VR0SKA? 0MG" said Aradada surprised. "I th0ght y0ou hated me?""""

"Omg well not anym8re! Anyw8ys, i think your plan is s8per cool Ararada! We sh8uld tot8es do exactly what u said and like watch the new rangers 8ecause they hav 2 be re8dyy! For the thnig!"

"Why are u being s0 nice 2 me Vr0ska?" Aronoda was susupicus of her wereabots

"Duh 8cos were 8ist freinds! 88888" cheered Virska cheerily.

"0H 0kay c00l"

"So... Atadia, h8w a8out inst8ead of just watching them... yo8u and i RUN AWAY T8GETUER!" cockled Vsirka

ARODIA GAPSED

"0mg what? that's crazy talk!" gaped Asardia

"Think a8oot it Adiar. We c8n ditch those other mean trolls and we can 8e T8OGETHAR FOR8VER" howled Viska

"0h 0kay that makes sense- WAIT A MIN0T WE ARNT BEST FREINDS!" interegated adaria

__"Oh ye8ah? How a8out now!" said Viriska and then she made out w/ Ararara! OMG!

They made out passinitely with a lot of sexyness and they touched there tonges together and shared germs and cooties and they made out a lot.

"Let's take this to the n8xt level!" said Vridka with SEX in her eyeballs.

"k" repliod Aradiah

Then they licked echothers tonges like snakes and then they ripped there panties off and they sizzored their vagina's together (AN: IF U DON NO WAT SISCORING IS DEN ASK UR PARENTS OR A RISPONSOBLE ADULT) and all there juices wre coming out and the red mixed wiff the bloo and it made purple. The two ladies wer gonna get an orgasm when sudddenli ERIDAN RAN INTO THE ROOM BCUS HE RLY LIKES THE COLOUR PURPRLE SO HE RUSHED IN!

"GAPS! WWWWWW" cried Ererdan.

"0h shit"

**DA END OF DIS CHIHIPTAOR!11111!1!11!111!111!111!11!11!1!111!11!1 !1!11!11!11!1!1!11!1!11!111111!11!111!11!1!1!11!11 !11!1!1!11!1!11!111111!11!111!11!1!1!11!11!11!1!1! 11!1!11!111111!11!111!11!1!1!11!11!11!1!1!11!1!11! 111111!11!111!11!1!1!11!11!11!1!1!11!1!11!111111!1 1!111!11!1!1!11!11!11!1!1!11!1!11!111111!11!111!11 !1!1!11!11!11!1!1!11!1!11!111111!11!111!11!1!1!11! 11!11!1!1!11!1!11!111111!11!111!11!1!1!11!11!11!1! 1!11!1!11!111111!11!111!11!1!1!11!11!11!1!1!11!1!1 1!111111!11!111!11!1!1!11!11!11!1!1!11!1!11!111111 !11**

**THNX 4 REDING BYE`~**


	10. Chapter 10: 2 MOUNT DERSE MOUNTANINS

**HI EVERBOPDY SRY I HAVNIT UPDATID IN A WILE BUT I WUZ ON VACASHAN SO YA SRY**

_**k so wen wee left of w/ the kidz they did the thing wiff jack black remememer? k**_

"Waht are we gonna doooooooooo!" screamd Jade and she statred having a seizeure becuase she was so scared. and she peepeed her pantys.

"JADE YUO NEED 2 CALM DWON I WILL SLAP UR TITS!" shreiekded rose really loduly because JAED WAS GITTING ON HER NERVES WHATTA BITCH.

"k". reprised Jade collectingly. .

"GUYS WAIT!We need too get 2 the tip of mont Derpse!111111" wood Anegleswan because she needed 2 b the laeder of the group now bcus she was the best one obvioosly.

"yea n we need 2 fite jack frost yo hizzle drizzle drugs chicken" said DAve aand he was bee-ing rly cool and liake a gangaster and John made a cream in his pnats by accidint.

"oooooops i thenk i spilled som vanilla iced creme on my pants hehehehehheehhHEHEHE" he said casaully and he was playing it coollp becuase hhe didn't wnat 2 reveal to dave-senpai that he hAD AN EJEACULATE!1

he went 2 the bafroom.

"k Guys now that john is in the boatrhoom what are we going too doo i'm bored" said Rosealine but her frends called her Rose becaus her face looks like roses in the sunlight medows.

"Oh i know i'll tell a super cool joke!" suggisitd DAve with all his mite. "Here's the joke ok so a horse wlaks into the bar...OUCH!"

"HAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHHHHAHHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAH AHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHHHHAHHAHHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHHHHAHH AHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAAHHAHAH AHAHAHHHHAHHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAH AHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHHHHAHHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAH HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHHHHAHHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHHHHAHHAH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAH AHAHHHHAHHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHA" eveyone lauhged rlly loud becuase it was FUNNY AND COOL OK FUCK YOU

BUT ROSE dint laufgh becuase she was 2 smart and so she doesn't understand jokes beucase that's totally what her chracter is liek SUPER SMRAT AND SREIOUS AND BORING HAHAHAHAH!

"ok IM BAK!" JOHn came out of the closet I MEAN BAFROOM and he had changed his pantas into NEW SHINY LETHER PINK GAY PASNTS!

EVRYONE CLAPED!

"ok r we reddy to go! TO DRESE MONTOAUN?!"

"ya"

"BUT WATEEEEEE guyz where is even the monton?" stupidly asked Jade quizzizly!

"omg jade ur so dumb and mentilly handicaped it's over thar!" pampinted Dave with coolness in his thing. He also coolly pointed w/ his kewl fingres at a pruple mounton that had a signe that said Munt Deres!yay

"oh" rejectid Jade confrontingly,, an aroma of deciet in her ears like a dancning firework of pashion. and the sunset.

"k"

They then embearked on the perelious joruney to the entrence of the Muntain. and it was rlly long and hard (BUT NOT LIEK THAT U PREVERERT!)

"k"

**TEHN EDN OF ATHE CAHCPATER**!

**OK BEYGE**


End file.
